


岁月无声

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 从第一次关系发生后过了十年，柱间仍像那个夏夜那样爱着弟弟的身体。
Relationships: 柱扉
Kudos: 17





	岁月无声

**Author's Note:**

> 请来微博找我玩！id：一杯杯南瓜杏仁露

扉间敲完最后一行文字，上拉仔细检查了三十万字的文稿。

熬夜带来的无力感如同潮水涌上来，全身的肌肉和骨头都好像在漫无边际的疲惫里浸泡过，这是第三天夜里的凌晨，合上电脑的一瞬间，屋里最后的光源熄灭了，他感觉自己仿佛沉入深海。

前一天下午洗过澡，身上还残留着沐浴露的浓香。扉间默默想，偷个懒吧，直接睡觉好了。

他抓起旁边的马克杯，递到嘴边才发现里面一滴液体都不剩，嗓子已经干到冒烟。

撑着桌面站起来，等那股铺天盖地的眩晕感彻底消失，扉间轻轻拧开门把手来到客厅。

窗外一闪而逝的车灯照亮了一瞬落地窗边的绿植。

他悄悄走到柱间的卧室门口。犹豫了一下，扉间伸出手去，摸到门板的时候安下心来。

看来哥哥是关门睡的。

他开了客厅的大灯，也不再收敛拖鞋的啪塔声，接了一壶水按下烧水开关，把自己放倒在柔软的短绒沙发上。

才毕业几年，扉间就感觉身体素质迅速下降。熬夜带来的疲惫感是以前的几倍，如果不是自来也忽然求救表示自己因为贪玩实在赶不上新刊的发售日，要他代笔加校对，他也不会故意给身体这么大的负担。

扉间闭上眼，惨白的灯光打在眼皮上，视网膜一片混沌的白斑。  
水要开了。他听到咕嘟咕嘟的声音，蒸汽把水壶盖顶得啪啪作响。

困倦缓慢地包裹了扉间，他没听到主卧的门吱呀一声打开，小麦色皮肤的男人黑着脸走出来。

柱间凝视着弟弟，他没穿上衣，只套了一条桑蚕丝的短裤，白皙的皮肤在深蓝色丝绸映衬下呈现出一种奶白的莹润感。

粉红的乳头兀自挺立着，柱间换了一次呼吸才忍住自己的蠢蠢欲动的手。

尽管扉间紧闭着眼，看起来不大舒服——他眼下有青紫，因为皮肤较薄，这些青色的血管看起来实在有些刺眼；但这副样子实在充满了脆弱，看得人想要掐着他的脖子看他泪光盈盈的眸子，然后射在那热情温暖的小穴里。

柱间爱极了弟弟在床事里的无力感。

“嗯...大哥？”

笼罩下来的阴影惊动了扉间，心脏狂跳着惊醒了主人，他揉揉眼睛，嗓音带着点嘶哑。

扉间太累了，四肢像灌了铅一样沉重，如果是以往，他一定会不着痕迹地站起来套上一件衣服溜出门去，以躲避大哥急风骤雨般的性爱，但现在是凌晨三点，窗外有长途汽车经过的鸣笛声，悠悠荡荡仿佛从另一个世界尽头传来。

长期的熬夜让扉间的脑子早已滩成了一团浆糊，他只想靠在被体温捂暖的桃皮绒沙发上，肚皮暴露在夏夜凉爽的空气里。扉间侥幸地思考，就算是大哥也能看出来他很累了吧？

但他亲爱的大哥并没有。

他只是在想借口搞他。

柱间看着弟弟疲倦的脸，感到性器里的血管突突地跳动，顶着这根巨物抬起头来。

“你工作做完了吗？”

“嗯？....唔，嗯。”

扉间打了个哈欠，擦去一点溢出的生理性眼泪。他这时才想起自己应该问一句为什么柱间醒来了——话说出口的时候已经变成了“抱歉大哥，我吵醒你了吗？”

柱间心想，不，这段时间没有床事搞的他蛋蛋都要憋青了。他昨晚甚至抱着扉间的枕头撸了一管。刚才扉间来到主卧门口时，他心灵感应一般从浅眠中醒来，但那个人居然没有回到他怀里，而是无所谓地啪塔啪塔去了客厅——是可忍熟不可忍！

“我以为出版社的工作比较稳定才答应你去的，居然总是要加班。”  
柱间转头看快要沸腾的清水，宁谧的夜里，只有这一处冒着咕噜噜的响声与热气。

扉间扯了扯嘴角，疲惫感压得他连一个敷衍的笑都挤不出来。

“还好啦，和其他的工作比起来已经相当清闲了，还可以做点自己的工作，写点文章和评论，”水开了，扉间伸长胳膊去探。“如果去当企业的文职，事情比较多还要看上司脸色，我就没现在这么开心了。”

还可能被拉去陪酒，这是我最不乐意的。柱间心里嘀咕。

滚烫的热水被倒进水杯里，几颗被泡涨的菊花在杯里上下浮沉。

扉间倾斜过半个身子，往杯子里兑了大半杯凉水浅缀一口。

“扉间。”算了，想什么借口，要干就干，这才是他千手柱间的性格。

“？哥...”扉间不明白为什么大哥忽然叫自己的名字，但疑问被一条湿滑的舌堵在了喉咙里。

柱间熟练地抽空了弟弟口腔里的空气，又在对方开始难受地推拒他时迅速在未合拢的口腔里插进两根手指搅动，直到弟弟难耐地用舌头阻拦作乱的手指。

柱间满意地抽出，把湿润的手指伸手到扉间的股间。那里的穴口已经湿漉漉地一张一合，扉间脸上的红晕瞬间烧到了耳根。

这是柱间人生最满意的成就之一，把自己的弟弟调教成了一个吻就能迅速进入状态的骚货。

他从睡裤里掏出安全套戴上，草率地揉了几把性器又用手指试了试扉间后穴的湿润度，无视扉间的抗议低头扒下了弟弟的裤子。

突如其来的凉爽让扉间不由自主地想起了他和柱间的第一次，那也是个夏季的深夜，那时他们还没有搬进高档的公寓，而是和父母一起住在六层老旧楼房的顶楼。

柱间因为他毕业而高兴地喝得烂醉，枕在凉席上睡得四仰八叉。

扉间在床上曲着腿看契诃夫的文集，夏夜凉风习习，蚊子在蚊帐外气恼地嗡嗡怒骂，他大哥的手臂搭在他大腿上，皮肤滚烫，他躲开几次又被哥哥无意识地缠上来，只好放任意识不清的人得寸进尺地缠上他的腰，手臂不安分地伸进他的背心里揉捏他柔软的腹部。

大哥！他压低了声音打开那只手，却被猛爬起的男人压倒。

柱间的眼睛里好像有野营时他们看过的星星，他压着弟弟白皙的手腕吻下去，嘴里有啤酒和薄荷的味道——现在想起来，这家伙不但装醉，还提前吃了薄荷糖，真是准备万全。

开始时扉间还下意识地挣扎，但随着柱间啃咬的位置从嘴角下滑到乳尖再到大腿内侧，他逐渐失去了身体的控制权。

他们出了很多汗也流了很多水，两个人气喘吁吁，粘粘糊糊的，他想要去洗澡，但柱间一次次扣着他的脚腕或者腰把他拉回床上。

扉间在那时意识到，千手家的好体力他完全没有遗传，到晨光熹微之时他几乎要睡过去，而他的兄长仍兴致勃勃地扛着他的小腿，在那个已经凌乱红肿不堪的小洞里开发着其他的可能性。

混蛋大哥，色情狂。  
扉间明明修的是文学，但他在床上总是想不到合适且大量的词来羞辱柱间。

看来文学修养和讽刺水平完全无关，他见过大哥在办公室把尸位素餐的同事骂得满脸通红，还一个脏字都没有带，可能语言天赋和身体素质都取决于天生，柱间也同样擅长含情脉脉地说情话说到他耳根发烫后穴紧缩，而自己给自来也校对了三版《亲热天堂》还在床上羞到说不出话。

柱间的肉茎碾压过最外边一圈软肉，感受到内壁四面八方传来的疯狂推拒感，他舒服到叹息出声。而在熬夜后头脑昏沉的扉间忽然被拉进情事，下身传来陌生饱胀感令他头皮发麻，手指徒然地划过沙发表面，留下几道刺眼的白印。

“是扉间先勾引我的。”

眼看弟弟要出声指责他胡乱发情，柱间赶紧伸出手捂住了那两片薄唇，声音低沉带了几丝呜咽，好像委屈的大狗：“本来就好几天都没做了，我憋得晚上都睡不好，这都是你的错吧！”

不给身下的人一点辩解的机会，柱间自顾自地缓慢抽送，空闲的一只手抬高扉间大腿，下意识地去碾磨那个能让弟弟哭出来的敏感点，嘴上还在唠唠叨叨；“扉间以前明明很宠我的，现在上班了居然还要约法三章......什么熬夜不做，工作日不做，公众场合不做，有朋友在也不做...太可恶了！上次斑来家里住了一周你居然就晾了我一周！感觉鸡巴都要憋炸了。”

他心里有气，在扉间白皙的大腿拧起一块软肉，不管捂着的嘴里疼得倒抽气，心里只想这次一定要给固执的弟弟一点教训。

扉间皱着眉头回忆，斑上次来家里是什么时候？去年九月？去年五月？大概是个漫长的节假日，他为了给哥哥和挚友留下交谈的空间还特意早出晚归，在冰箱里塞满甜点和寿司，晚上加班敲键盘的时候都小心翼翼。那时大哥不是挺高兴的吗？

大概又是笨蛋大哥借题发挥。

神游被猛地顶撞拉回现实，扉间眼角弥漫出一点湿意。

“唔唔唔......”

阿尼甲......扉间无奈地看着柱间，希望他能体谅一下自己连续工作后虚弱的身体。

但长直发的混蛋盯着下身湿润肿胀的穴口完全没有注意到扉间的抗议，扉间想要引起他注意的收缩后穴的行为只让内里的性器又胀大了些。

“扉间觉得我不够卖力吗？用力点？你要说的是这个吗？”

你明明知道不是。揣着明白装糊涂，大哥也太狡猾了。

柱间把碍事的头发向后撩了撩，俯下身与扉间额头相贴。他们的鼻尖几乎相碰，柱间能看到弟弟银白的眼睫颤抖着，泪光在嫣红的眼框里将落未落。

兴奋了就会流眼泪，下面也会淌水，扉间一直是个放不开的人，感谢老天爷，他的身体实在太诚实了。

扉间听到柱间从喉咙里冒出一声低笑。

下一刻抽插的频率忽然加快了，柱间狰狞的性器破开软肉一次又一次发狂般地撞在内壁的敏感点上，酥麻感从尾椎一鼓作气升到后颈，扉间全身都战栗起来，大腿一阵打颤，手臂无力地推拒着身上的人。

他晃着头，仿佛这样就能将汹涌的快感甩离身体一样；但因为腿根那只有力的大手牢牢下压着，他只有选择被钉在柱间炽热的性器上。柱间满意地看着扉间痉挛的小腹，在肉穴下意识的颤抖中与泪眼朦胧的弟弟一起射了出来。

屋外几声狗叫，柱间抬头看看，凌晨四点的城市边缘微微发亮。

虽然离上班还有很长一段时间，不过，今天就放过扉间吧。

喂了弟弟几口温掉的茶水补充水分，柱间轻轻抱起他塞进自己卧室柔软厚重的床铺。

扉间感觉到心脏稳重地碰碰跳动着，全身心像睡在烘烤过的棉花上；思维像被温水泡过，暖洋洋地流淌，他想努力睁开眼睛看看，但只无力地颤动了下睫毛，就沉入黑甜的梦境。

柱间拉扯窗帘减少它与墙壁之间的缝隙，直到屋里一片昏暗。他低头吻了吻沉睡的弟弟，走出房间带上了卧室的门。

禁欲几天后的美食总是格外可口呢。

他摩挲着指尖，滑腻的皮肤触感仿佛还在停留在那里。


End file.
